Pain
by Quezacolt
Summary: {SW} She hurt him. She hurt him more then he could bear. She was getting married.


_**Pain**_

_**The song is by the Goo Goo Dolls - Iris**_

_**I assume in this story that Atlantis has made contact with Earth and they are advanced enough to be able to travel there whenever they want. **_

_**Work with me here people. It's necessary for the 'ShiPPy story' Sorry guys. I had to make it sad. (Character death warning). It just wrote itself. **_

_**But not everything turns out perfect. **_

He smiles politely as she stands around important people, but he knows the withering snakes in his stomach has nothing to do with nerves. He sees her standing with _him_ and feels the familiar pang of jealousy he has felt every day for the last two years. Standing in the shadows, a glass of champagne in his lonely hand, he watches _his _arm wrap protectively around her stomach.

It should be his arm protecting her from danger.

It should be his laugh that echoes through the courtyard.

But it's his.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
Ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

She laughs at her husbands joke and smiles at his arm snaking around her stomach. But that is on the inside. She feels hollow inside. The arm around her midriff disgusts her, and the charade of a happy marriage kills her inside.

She never wanted it to go this far.

Bu here she is, standing with her husband at her wedding reception. They haven't been married for more then an hour, but he already acts like he owns her.

Her champagne in her hand swirls and she focuses on that, rather then on her husbands nauseating party.

Suddenly she senses him nearby. Her neck prickles and everyone around her is laughing, but she cannot hear it. Smiling, she turns around to the shadows behind her, expecting to see him there, so she could escape the party, but as she turns around all she sees is the back door slam lightly shut.

And she realized just how much she hurt him.

_  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_

He runs from the party, pulling off his tie. He can't handle staring at her in these moments. She hurt him when she said yes. He had felt like a knife had been driven into heart, the pain had been unbelievable. Especially when she told him herself, when she asked if he would come and see her in her white gown.

And he had.

At a cost.

At the cost of his very soul.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

He shook his head sadly. Ford wasn't one usually to judge, but he was standing next to the bride, her white wedding dress rippling in the wind, but he had seen, he had seen the way John had been when he saw her with him. He had seen the way John ran away, hurt and broken. He had seen the way Elizabeth had looked around expectedly, only to be hurt herself as she watched the door where John had run through slam shut. And he had seen the way Simon stared suspiciously at Elizabeth as she turned back 'round, and tightened his grip on her waist.

And he shook his sadly, staring at the woman standing beside him. Teyla stared back with a fake smile planted on her lips.

John and Elizabeth.

They were killing each other.

And soon, with this pain, one of them was going to die.

_  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't  
Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
_

She tugged at his arm and smiled placidly. Simon glared back and continued with his joke, his smile becoming slightly strained.

She tugged again and said loudly that she needed air.

Simon scowled as everything went quiet and said he would come along. Ford, realizing her plan jumped in and said he would take her kindly, and he should stay entertain his guests.

Simon scowled.

Elizabeth smiled.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

John ran. He ran faster then he has ever ran on a mission.

He ran faster then when he has had to run for his life.

John ran from the church, he ran, leaving everything behind. Leaving _her_ and _him_ behind.

He ran straight, he ran under the brightly glowing stars, under the beautiful moon and under the dark mystical sky.

He ran straight to the sea.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

She panics when she sees his car is still outside. She panics when she doesn't see him nearby.

She panics when Aiden points out footprints.

When he points out how much she hurt him.

And when she points out she loves him. She doesn't love Simon. She used Simon. She wants John.

She cries as shy runs.

As she runs for her soul.

As she runs for her true love.

She runs to the sea.

She sees him sitting on the lonely pier. His tie is off, his shirt unbuttoned halfway and his pants rolled up, his shoeless feet dangling in the water.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

He knows she is behind him. He could sense her before she walked onto the pier.

"John." She whispers. She sits down beside him, pulling off her high heeled shoes, she's shivering, but she doesn't seem to care. The moonlight reflects off her face, and her red curls shine like an angel. She never looked more beautiful. Sighing, he pulls off his coat and puts it on her shoulders. She smiles gratefully. Her smile says 'I'm sorry' and he hates himself for accepting it so readily.

He felt so dead most of the time for the last few years, he was surprised when she kissed him. He suddenly felt alive. Her lips tasted sweet from cake and he smiled, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry John. I never meant to hurt you." She whispers. He grins and they kiss again.

They kiss as the moon hides behind the clouds, and they kiss until they are broken apart by a gasp behind them.

They turn to find most of the people from the party. And Simon.

His eyes are full of tears and he shouts. The others look away and John and Liz both guiltily get to their feet. They both try to explain, but it's too late. Simon is too hurt.

He pulls a gun from his jacket and points it at them, crying out in inner pain.

They both open their eyes in shock, but it's too late.

The gun fires.

Her eyes widen in shock.

_  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

But it's too late.

He lays the white roses gently on the coffin and turns around, eyes filled with tears.

He will never forget that night.

He will never forget the feel of her soft lips on his.

His soul, still belongs to her.

As the others disperse, he wonders off, and ends up at the sea.

From his jacket, he pulls a gun.

He stares at the shining water once more, before raising the gun, only to find it had no bullets.

He remembers buying them, and filling the gun, yet there are none.

He cries and he throws himself to the floor, only to find it covered in snow. In July.

He throws the gun into the water and turns to the ocean, before whispering;

"Why won't you let me join you?"

He stands and he walks away then.

The mourn.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

_END_


End file.
